


See You Around

by Liza1031



Series: K-S-H-C One-Shots (glee) [89]
Category: Glee
Genre: Anderson-Hummel Child(ren), Anderson-Hummel Family, Babies, Birth, Clarington-Smythe Child, Clarington-Smythe Family, Husbands, M/M, Mpreg, Pregnant Hunter Clarington, Pregnant Kurt Hummel, homebirth, labor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:55:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29124519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liza1031/pseuds/Liza1031
Summary: Hunter has his baby.One-shot based on the song See You Around by Runner Runner.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel, Hunter Clarington/Sebastian Smythe
Series: K-S-H-C One-Shots (glee) [89]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2059374
Kudos: 3





	See You Around

**Author's Note:**

> This is a rewrite from an old work that I've uploaded in the past so some different names may appear. If you see any, kindly let me know. Thanks <3
> 
> Part 2 of Moonlight Dreamer

Picking up from where it left off previously....

•Kurt•

_ Wait, what! _

**His water broke a little while ago! What do we do?!**

_ Okay, calm down. Call his midwife or doctor and tell them what's going on. Call us when he gets closer to having the baby. _

**Okay, thank you.**

_ No problem. See you soon. _

"Who was that?" Blaine asked. He and Zoe already started eating when I got off the phone.

"That was Bas. Hunter’s water broke."

"Baby coming Mommy!" Zoe clapped. 

"Yeah, Uncle Hunter’s baby is coming." I sat next to her and got food for myself.

We ate dinner then I headed over to their house and saw where Hunter was at with his labor.

•Hunter•

I was trying my best to remain calm. I knew I couldn't freak out because that would only make Ryan even more nervous than already is. I called my midwife and she was on her way.

I was both nervous and excited that the baby was coming but I didn't feel quite ready yet to welcome her. I feel like there's still so much to do and I have no time to do any of it, but there's nothing I can think of that isn't done already.

My contractions aren't that bad so Bas and I decided to just try to go back to sleep or at least lay down and rest a little bit.

We got into bed and Bas snaked his arms around me. I heavily sighed and shut my eyes. This is going to be a long night.

•Kurt•

We haven't heard anything from Hunter or Sebastian so we went to bed. Zoe, of course, was laying right in between us. She's been doing that a lot recently and I really don't mind her. I just don't want it to become a habit of coming into Mommy and Daddy's room every night when she feels like it. Plus with me being very pregnant it's kind of uncomfortable but I still don't mind having my baby cuddle with me at night. Sometimes she puts her hands on my belly to feel her brothers kick and it actually puts them to sleep.

"Daddy?"

"Wha'baby?" She smiled and started to play with his wedding ring. "I want this."

"What? A wedding ring" She quickly nodded. "Maybe when you're a little older and not a baby."

"I not a baby, Daddy!" She pouted. 

"Yes you are! You're my baby and you'll always be my baby!" He said, starting to tickle her. 

"N-no! I-I n-not!" Her giggles were getting to the best of her ability to talk.

"Yes you are!" She was laughing so hard no words were coming out. 

"M-m-mommy!"

"Okay, Blaine that's enough. Let our little girl breathe." He stopped tickling her and she was out of breath. "What do you wanna watch, baby?"

"Punzel, mommy!”

"Are you sure?”She nodded. 

I sighed and put it on for us to watch. We were cuddled up close to Blaine as we watched the movie together. Within the first ten minutes, Blaine looked over at me then looked down at our baby and smiled. He kissed her head and whispered, "I love you", to her as she began to fall asleep.

Halfway through the movie I got hungry so I made Blaine get up to get me some chocolate and popcorn. That's all I've been craving while being pregnant with these two, sweet and salty. When I was pregnant with Zoe all I wanted was greasy food, like cheeseburgers, fries, and philly cheesesteaks. Ugh god, those cheesesteaks were so fucking good. I had like two almost every week but didn't gain much weight which was really good.

We shared the popcorn but I kept the chocolate all to myself. After I ate, I started to feel very tired so I turned onto my back and shut my eyes.

•Hunter•

"Bas, Bas c'mere." I whimpered, getting a strong contraction.

"I'm here babe."

"Can I lean on you?" He nodded. 

I wrapped my arms around his neck and swayed back and forth. It was currently two in the morning and my contractions were getting closer together.

"Baby, this hurts."

"I know Hunter, I know. You've been doing great so far, just stay focused on your breathing." 

I groaned, getting another strong contraction. My body felt like it was getting weaker every time. "Where the hell is that midwife?"

"She's on her way, baby." I pressed my head against Bas’ chest feeling his lips place kisses on top of it.

"Ooh god, I don't know if I can do this much longer." I cried.

**4:30AM**

•Kurt•

I just fell asleep, I've been tossing and turning all night and my phone started to go off. The room was dimly lit from the phone screen and the tv was off.

I couldn't even read the name that was on the screen because my eyes slowly adjusted to the light. I groaned and put the phone to my ear.

_ Hello? _

**Kurt, were you sleeping?**

_ Kinda _

**Sorry**

_ No, it's fine. How's Hunter? _

**He's definitely in labor. That's why I called, I think it'll be a good time for you guys to come now since he's getting closer to having the baby.**

_ Okay, I'll get Blaine up and we'll be over in like twenty minutes. _

**Okay, please hurry. He's not doing so good.**

_ Alright, see you soon. _

**Yep, bye.**

Bye.

"Blaine, Blaine wake up!" I nudged my husband's arm. "Mmm? What?" He sat up as I turned on the lamp next to the bed. "Call your Mom, so that we can drop off Zoe. Hunter’s in active labor and Bas says we should start heading there now." I got up to stretch and yawn since my body was aching.

"Okay." I waddled to the bathroom and did my business, brushed my teeth, and threw some water on my face.

I got Zoe's coat and sneakers as well as her overnight bag that I always have prepared just in case she spends the night. I put it on her and she was still sound asleep.

"Zoe...Zoe, wake up baby." Blaine shook her lightly and she started to blink her eyes a little bit.

"Daddy?"

"Yeah, it's Daddy. Mommy and I are going to drop you off at Grandma and Grandpa's because Uncle Hunter is having his baby."

She yawned as he picked her up and rested her head on his shoulder. We went out to the car and left to go to his mom's house.

After we dropped her off, Blaine sped off to Hunter’s house. I hope we got there in time and didn't miss anything because I promised Hunter I would be there for him.

When we pulled up, there was another car in the driveway that wasn't theirs. We got out of the car and knocked on the door. Bas answered it and welcomed us inside.

I walked in ahead of Blaine and saw Hunter was in the living room on a yoga ball rolling back and forth while holding his back.

Bas went right to his side and took his hand as he went through his labor.

"How're you holding up, Hunter?" I asked, taking off my jacket and sitting on the couch with Blaine.

He just looked at me and I could see the pain in his eyes and just knew he didn't want to be going through this. "I'm in pain." He swallowed. 

I pressed my lips together and nodded. "Do you want me to do anything?" I didn't want to just come here and sit around. I want to feel helpful.

"Can you make me some tea?"

"Of course." Blaine helped me off the couch and I went to their kitchen to make Hunter’s tea. I heard lots of movement in the living room and turned around to see it was just Blaine there with an empty ball. I gave him a confused look.

"He wanted to get into the tub for the hot water to ease the pain."

"Oh." I continued to make his tea then let it steep for a few minutes. Once it was done, I brought it upstairs to their room and placed it on their bathroom counter.

"Thank you." He cracked a small smile. Sebastian left the bathroom for a second and I was about to step out but Hunter stopped me. "Can you stay with me?" I nodded and sat next to the tub. He was taking deep breaths and had his eyes closed while getting contractions.

I stroked his wet hair out of his face. "You're doing a great job, Hunter. I'm so proud of you." I knew he needed to hear words of encouragement at his lowest points so I made sure to make him feel like a superstar.

**-Two Hours Later-**

•Sebastian•

Hunter was upstairs with the midwife while I came down here to get something to drink since my throat is so dry. Kurt just left the room and sat with Blaine on the couch.

After I got my drink, I sat on the opposite couch and sighed.

"What's wrong?" Blaine asked looking up from his phone.

"I don't know man. He's in a lot of pain and it's breaking my heart to see him like this."

"Yeah, I get how you feel. You have to be strong and be there for them because he needs you right now more than ever.

"I know and I-Bas! We need you!" I didn't hesitate and ran upstairs to the bathroom and saw Ricky was on his hands and knees already pushing.

"Bas!"

"I'm here baby, I'm here. You okay?"

"No."

"I need you to push for me Hunter, her head is coming." He nodded and pushed, squeezing my hand.

"Good, push again."

"Come on baby, you got this." I whispered as he struggled to get our little girl out.

"Push, push, push!" I rubbed my hand along his lower back to ease some of his pain, but not all of it.

**-Forty Minutes Later-**

•Kurt•

I sat on the couch with Blaine, Sebastian ran upstairs about an hour ago and all we've heard was Hunter’s loud grunts and small screams. A few minutes later my name was being called.

"Kurt! Come in here please!" I stood up and began to walk but before I went, I turned back and gave Blaine a big kiss then waddled up to their room and found them in the bathroom.

Hunter was in the midst of pushing with Sebastian right by his side.

"Kurt.” He whimpered. I got down on my knees the best I could since my belly was so big and their bathroom could only fit so many people."I can't do this." He panted.

"Yes you can."

"No I can't! I can't push her out, she doesn't want to come out!"

"Hunter, yes you can do this. You have to do this. Your daughter is counting on you to make this happen. You have to trust me. You're a very strong and brave person, you can do it."

He looked at me and nodded. "Okay, let's do this."

"Push down hard Hunter!"

After fifteen more minutes of loud grunts and screaming, Hunter and Sebastian’s baby girl was here and she was beautiful.

"Aww, you did it Hunter. She's here! Your beautiful baby girl is here, because of you.

He tiredly took her and sat back against Bas, out of breath.

"You did an amazing job, babe! I can't believe you did it Hunt." He cried staring at their daughter.

"I'll give you two some privacy. Good job, Hunter. I'm so proud of you." I kissed the top of his head and made my way out of the bathroom. Blaine was anxiously waiting at the bottom of the stairs, biting his nails.

"Well?" He asked, opening his arms.

"She's here and healthy. Hunter did an amazing job and pulled through nicely. She's beautiful Blaine and looks so much like Bas but she has his eyes."

He hugged me and kissed me deeply.

**-Several Hours Later-**

•Hunter•

My little girl is finally here and she's better than what I could've ever imagined.

She has my baby blue eyes but looks just like her Daddy.

Blaine and Kurt left to go pick up Zoe giving Bas and I a chance to bond with our daughter.

"Hi honey, I'm your Mommy baby girl. I can't believe you're actually here." I whispered as she looked up at me. I was sitting upright in our bed, wearing warm clothes and had my daughter in my arms. I didn't want to ever leave this place, it was nice and comfy.

Bas came in with Kurt, Blaine, and Zoe behind him.

Kurt and Blaine stood next to the bed and Zoe came closer.

"You see the baby, honey?" She nodded and gently brushed her finger across her cheek which made the baby smile and Zoe giggled.

"Aww, she likes you baby." Kurt smiled and pet his daughter's head. I handed her over to Bas who was in such awe over her and rocker her in his arms.

"What do you think, Bas?" Blaine asked.

"I think she's perfect. Being a Dad is the best thing ever and is the greatest feeling in the world. I love you, peanut." Sebastian presses a kiss to his daughter’s head and warmly smiles down at his girl. He was one proud daddy. 

**-Few Weeks Later-**

The Anderson-Hummel family grew by two early Thursday morning. Kurt had gone into labor Wednesday afternoon and gave birth to two little boys the following day. Two more mini Kurts and Blaines. 

Devon and Ellison Anderson-Hummel were just fed by and were now asleep in Kurt’s arms while their sister was on her way to meet her new baby brothers. 

Zoe had spent the night with Hunter and Sebastian because she couldn’t be at the hospital with her parents. But, when they found out the babies had been born, she begged them to call her parents so she could see them. So, Blaine had gone to pick her up and she was due to come any minute.

Kurt was staring down at his little loves, smiling at his sons as they were both content in his arms. They both had a head full of dark brown hair and took after their mommy with their noses, everything else was just all Blaine. His little men, he liked to call them. 

Anyway, once Zoe arrived, Kurt smiled at his daughter and welcomed her over so she could meet her new baby brothers. 

She carefully walked over to Kurt’s bed, holding her hands together and raised her head to look at the babies in his arms. 

Blaine picks her up and puts her on the bed next to Kurt. 

“Zoe, daddy and I want to introduce you to two new baby brothers. This is Devon.” Kurt lifts his right arm then moves to his left. “And this is Ellison.” 

“Baby brothers?” She asks, looking between the two of them. 

“Yeah. Your baby brothers.” 

“They cute, mommy.” She smiles and giggles a bit which makes both her parents happy. “My baby brothers” She says. 

“Mhm, your baby brothers.” Kurt confirms. 

Blaine smiles at his family and sits on the bed as well, taking one of his son’s from Kurt. He holds the baby firmly in his arms then leans forward to give Kurt a kiss, both extremely proud with the family they were blessed with. 


End file.
